


this might be a mistake (i belong with someone else)

by jennyquill



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, MaKorra, alternative universe, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyquill/pseuds/jennyquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>korra and mako almost get married. asami is patient.<br/>(in other words, korrasami through makorra. an au of sorts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this might be a mistake (i belong with someone else)

 

.

_nothing is so good, it lasts eternity_

_perfect situations must go wrong_

_but this has never yet prevented me_

_wanting far too much for far too long_

_\- I Know Him So Well_

//

 

She knows him the minute she sees him.

He is the embodiment of fire and power. He is the sun, the stars, he is what makes Republic City so new, so alive, so everything that Korra dreams her new life to be.

He is also brash, broody, and unwilling to change.

Korra knows from all her years of training that to fight fire with fire is a daring move.

For the longest time, that’s all she knows.

With him, sparring leaves her more than a little burned.

But she knows him so well. She lets the fire consume her so she has something to feel.

 

//

 

With her, Korra finds that she doesn’t need a fire, a flame, or a match.

She is the morning, she is the whir and grind of thousands of engines revving to start the day. She is the sweetness of the spring, the excitement of a city’s night. She is progression and innovation and something so special that Korra can’t quite understand her. The fire is built into Asami Sato, something that courses through her veins and carries enough energy for the two of them.

She finds she doesn’t mind her at all.

//

Mako is steady. Mako is right. Mako is here.

The fluttering in Korra’s head can’t compete with the lively backdrop of the wedding.

It seems something out of a story book, how they found their way back to each other and landed here under shimmering lights and swinging music.

He starts to lean forward, and Korra knows him well enough to have an idea of where this is going - where they are going.

She allows herself to fall in one more time.

//

Fire is not an element of change.

Mako is off brooding somewhere and Korra is ready to rip her hair out. She doesn’t know what they were fighting about, but she does know for a complete and utter fact that she was right. She took the higher road and he couldn’t deal with it. Why couldn’t Mako just deal with things instead of constantly trying to pry them apart like a police report? Why couldn’t he just let her be?

Korra kicks over the vase in her room with such force that it shatters to the ground. She groans and rubs her face. She’ll fix it later. There were more important matters to attend to.

Korra doesn’t know him as well as she thought.

//

When she comes into her room later that night, Mako is sitting on the bed and there’s a new vase with fresh flowers in it. He looks up at her as she closes the door and his eyes say all that he doesn’t.

Korra doesn’t want to forgive him because it can’t be this easy. They can’t just keep going back and forth like this, juggling between hot and cold, moments of peace and moments of fury.

But she knows him, and he knows her, and really, what were they fighting about?

She kisses him and things go back to the way they were.

//

They were meant for each other.

Korra even said so herself.

She knows him so well.

The tug in her gut is sometimes too painful to be ignored.

//

He proposes a year later.

At first she's excited and she ignores the twisting in her gut. She celebrates into the night, laughing, crying, allowing herself to drown out the voices in her head and to shake off all her doubts. She's getting _married_ , for crying out loud she should be _ecstatic_.

He slides the ring on her finger and beams up at her. This is it. This is her future.

He tells her he had wanted to propose months and months ago but he hadn't the courage to.

He kisses her hands and swears that this is what he wants.

He talks of the future together, their future, and everything he wants to do.

He says that he knows they have issues but reassures her it's nothing they can't work out.

He tells her that he loves her and does she love him?

Korra should say yes. Korra should lift him up and twirl him around. Korra should love him back.

She nods. Of course she loves him.

It's good enough for him.

//

Asami holds her ring hand. Korra notices how delicate and long her fingers are, perfectly trimmed and manicured down to the very tip. Today her nails are a deep maroon.

“It’s beautiful, Korra,” she says and her green eyes are sparkling. Korra wants to say you’re beautiful, but she holds herself back. “I’m so happy for the both of you.”

Asami hugs her then, and Korra buries her face into her friend’s shoulder. Asami’s hair is down today, loose and wild and free and stunning. “Thank you,” Korra mumbles into her neck.

When Asami moves to let go, Korra holds on and keeps her hands locked around her waist.

“I’m scared,” she whispers. Asami holds her tighter.

“Why?”

Korra lets her arms go slowly and Asami covers her hands with her own, her thumb brushing Korra’s ring. “I don’t know,” Korra admits. This is the first time she’s told anybody and Korra discovers just how terrified she is. “I don’t know if this,” she waves her ring hand, “is what I want.”

Asami’s face softens into something tender and understanding. “That is pretty scary,” she says and laces her fingers with Korra’s. She flashes Korra a small smile, almost like a secret. “But I know that you and Mako were meant to be together.”

Maybe it’s just the lighting, but Korra thinks she sees a flash of sadness flicker across Asami’s face.

She closes her eyes as Asami tucks a stray piece of hair behind Korra’s ear. “It’ll all be okay in the end,” she says.

Korra smiles despite herself. She knows Asami will always be there for her if things get rough.

Yet she can’t shake the pit in her stomach.

“What if this is a mistake,” she whispers. She looks at Asami, beautiful, perfect, patient Asami who is holding her hands. “What if this isn’t right?”

The sadness in Asami is clear now. It lingers quietly and she softly brushes it aside.

“It won’t be,” she says determinedly. “And if it all blows to nothing, then I promise that you won’t be alone to pick up the pieces.”

They are so close now that their foreheads could almost touch, their voices are above whisper even though there’s no one but them. “I’ll be here for you.”

Korra leans forward to close the distance between them. She can count every single speck in Asami’s eyes, see every brush of make-up across her eyebrows, can feel Asami’s presence closer than anyone else she’s ever been with before. She knows that Asami will keep her word.

She knows Asami so well.

//

Korra observes the girl in the full length mirror, her dress a dark water tribe blue with small tassels and an ornate pendant dangling from her neck. Her ring shines in the sun - a crystal cut diamond reflecting a million pretty shards of light around the room. She is the most perfect a bride could be.

Korra should feel happy for this girl. She tries, she really does try, to muster up the fluttering feeling that she’s seen all brides don on their lucky days. She reaches deep within herself to find any sort of lightness or joy and all she finds is sickness.

It’s not love-sickness.

She feels an entirely different form of sickness. A sickness that comes with quiet apartments, cold beds, broken vases, and weightless words. A sickness that if not treated right, will become detrimental.  

Korra releases a deep breath and tries to remember Tenzin’s meditation techniques. She’s just nervous, she tells herself. This is just pre-wedding jitters. This is what she wants. What Mako wants.

She knows what she wants.

//

Asami always finds her.

Korra’s sitting on the steps overlooking the Spirit Portal. There’s a wedding behind her waiting to happen but she doesn’t want to go to it just yet.

“Your groom has more anxiety than an ostrich-horse without an owner," Korra hears her say dryly. Asami lifts the skirt of her red dress to sit down next to her.

"The ceremony hasn’t even started yet and my feet are already killing me," she adds. "So if you could hurry up and, you know, get married, that'd be great." Asami bumps their shoulders together teasingly but quickly frowns when she sees that Korra isn't responding.

"Is everything okay?"

Korra closes her eyes and tries to think of three perks to marrying Mako. She gets stuck on one.

Asami's warmth is radiating off of her and her perfume smells like morning dew and if Korra just leaned a little bit more to her left she could put her head on her shoulder.

"Remember when I said that I was scared?" Korra says, the words tumbling out of her.

Asami nods and places her hand on Korra's.

"I thought that feeling would go away the closer the wedding was," she continues. "But I was wrong." She can feel heat rising to her face and Asami already has her mouth half open, ready to defer everything but Korra stops her.

Korra looks Asami straight on. "Tell me I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life."

Asami stills. She brings her hand to rest on her lap. Korra wants to hold her hand again.

"Do you remember when I said that you wouldn't be alone?" Asami says quietly. "I can tell you that, whatever you do, whatever you choose, you won't have anything to be afraid of."

Korra sags her shoulders. “I knew you’d say that,” she says and laughs a little. “I know you so well.”

Asami reaches to take her hand and Korra grabs it.

“Marry him. You love him.” There is no bitterness in her voice, just compassion.

Korra is burning up under Asami’s stare.

Her eyes are something fierce - the tightening in Korra's gut twists to a breaking point, and like the rising sun piercing through the sky, Korra suddenly understands what to do.

She knows that there is someone waiting at the foot of an altar for her.

She knows that humans have odd moments of irrationality.

She does not feel one ounce of irrationality as she leans forward and kisses Asami.

It's quick and chaste and sweet and right, but it's long enough for Korra to finally realize what she wants.

She does not want fire. She wants something new, something like a leaf in the wind, always flowing and changing and finding a way back to her. She wants an adventure that's not found in any storybook she's already read. She wants more.

She wants Asami.

Korra holds Asami's gaze and gently touches her hand. When Asami doesn't respond, Korra feels her heart drop.

But then Asami is taking Korra's face in her hands and bringing her closer and closer until they are kissing again and Korra sinks into it and she feels a thrill surge up her spine and it feels like she's been waiting for this - for Asami - for the longest time.

They break apart and rest their foreheads together, breathing deep breaths until their heartbeats slow down.

The silence is comforting.

"Still wanna get married?" Asami asks, and there's a smile tugging at the end of her lips. Her eyes are serious, though. She is letting Korra decide.

Korra thinks about a boy and a girl from another time. She thinks about how far away they seem.

Asami waits patiently, her eyes big and soft in the glowing light.

"There's been a small change in plans," Korra says and she lets out a small laugh. Asami grins and she laces their fingers together.

Korra feels the beginnings of something good.

 


End file.
